The present disclosure relates to a document managing apparatus and a document managing method that are suitable for preventing leakage of any pieces of confidential information that are kept in a document managing system (DMS).
Generally, in companies, and the like, various files, such as various documents, may be registered in a file server as a document managing system (DMS) that is connected to a network. The various files, such as documents, that are registered in the file server can be browsed by a client terminal that is connected to the network. By downloading them with an image formation apparatus that is connected to the network, they can also be printed. The image formation apparatus is, for example, an MFP (Multifunctional Peripheral), which is a composite peripheral equipped with a plurality of functions, such as a printer function, a FAX function, and a scanner function, a printer, or the like.
By registering various files, such as documents, in such a file server as a document managing system (DMS), the various files, such as documents, can be easily retrieved. In addition to this, the various files can be easily distributed. This means that a high degree of convenience for effectively utilizing the various files, such as documents, is obtained.
By the way, the various files, such as documents, that are managed by the file server as a document managing system (DMS), contains a large quantity of confidential information. Such a piece of confidential information is required to be strictly managed from the viewpoint of leakage prevention.
As a typical technique for managing such a piece of confidential information, an information processing apparatus has been proposed which, for each user, registers a forbidden word to the registration destination of a document, such as a folder. With this information processing apparatus, in registering the document, the access authority of the user is set to the document on the comparison of the Forbidden word with the content of the document extracted by performing OCR processing.